Toys are generally placed in packaging which will provide some protection to the toy and provide a means to easily display the toy. The toys are often held in the packaging by wire ties (also know as “twist ties”) that surround the toy and extend into the packaging, with the ends of the wire tie being braided to hold the toy in place. While this may work well for small toys, large toys require a significant number of wire ties and a significant amount of wire tie material. Thus, safely securing toys within packaging generates a large amount of waste. Furthermore, because of the shape of a toy, it may not be practical to place the wire tie around the toy. The wire tie must therefore be threaded through a portion of the toy or the toy must remain loose in the packaging. Removing a wire-tied toy from the packaging, moreover, is a difficult process for a consumer. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to safely secure toys of various shapes and sizes within product packaging, while minimizing the amount of wire utilized and making removal of the toy from the wire ties and the packaging easier for the consumer.